


Gotham's Fairy Godfather

by Petra



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Philanthropy, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Gotham's Secret Benefactor Revealed! Exclusive Interview!





	Gotham's Fairy Godfather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jason todd, who grew up in poverty, would absolutely Destroy bruce over tipping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418265) by jewishjaybird at Tumblr et al. 



### Gotham's Fairy Godfather

  
Clark Kent

GOTHAM: Hundreds of millions of dollars have flowed into Gotham City's depressed areas, supporting new construction, social programs, and urban beautification with controlled rents, all from anonymous donors--or one donor. A source close to Wayne Enterprises revealed the financial records that show CEO Bruce Wayne and his company have donated more funds and in-kind support this year than in the previous five years combined. Mr. Wayne has experienced the largest voluntary reduction in a personal fortune since J. K. Rowling stopped being a billionaire. The stealthy philanthropist granted an interview to the Daily Planet about his motivations for charitable giving, and why he has concealed it for so long.

View Full Article

\---

"Clark."

"Yes?"

"Robin will be meeting you for a lesson on journalistic ethics on Saturday at 10AM."

"Oh, will he?"

"Start with the meaning of 'off the record.'"

"I'm sure he understands it now."

"Refresh your own memory."

"You know that's not necessary."

"Then apply your powers of recall more carefully in future. It's beneath you to rely on conversations with Robin, or any other individual not using their legal name and identity while speaking to you, for professional purposes."

"I wasn't speaking to Robin at the time."

"Then you were exploiting your personal relationship with a minor. Do you consider that morally superior?"

"It's a good thing you're recording this conversation. I'm going to enjoy seeing your face when you hear yourself say that."

"It was a personal conversation."

"Aww, shucks. Does that mean you're denying me the interview?"

"All meals that include your mother's cooking, or Alfred's, are officially off the record from this point forward."

"Okay, I'll leave the pies she sent me for you at home."

"Gluttony does not become you, Kent."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Robin gets his share."


End file.
